Ponte En Mi Lugar
by raidene
Summary: ― ¿Alguna vez han escuchado la frase: "quien juzgue mi camino, le presto mis zapatos"?, bueno esos son ustedes pero... literalmente ―Dijo Jiraiya entre risas antes de colgar la llamada. .::A.U.
1. El Pacto

― ¡Eres terriblemente idiota, Naruto!

¡PUM! Un pequeño temblor sacudió toda la casa, a Jiraiya le causo un escalofrío el solo pensar el golpe que le deben de haber propiciado a su ahijado.

―Esa chica… es tan temible como…―Murmuraba para sí mientras acariciaba una zona de su cabeza donde alguna vez los chichones recobraban vida constantemente.

Prefirió olvidar el tema por salud mental, ya que de solo recordar los golpes que recibía sentía como le emergía otro bulto doloroso.

―Eh… pero Sakura-chan… ¿Cómo es que a Sasuke no le reclamas nada? ―Se escuchaban los chillidos de Naruto.

Jiraiya cerró los ojos, debía de enfocarse en dormir. Mañana emprendería un viaje muy importante.

― ¡Porque Sasuke no lleno mi computadora de virus!

―Pero si Sasuke hubiera enviado el trabajo a tiempo no estuviéramos haciendo el trabajo extra y tu computadora nunca se hubiera llenado de virus―Dijo Naruto en defensa.

― ¡Si hubieras enviado tu parte del trabajo, yo hubiera mandado la tarea a tiempo! ―Escupió Sasuke con desdén.

Jiraiya abrió los ojos con pesadez, estos chicos habían mantenido la misma conversación los últimos cuarenta minutos. Y los gritos se intensificaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

―Bueno, pero si me hubieras ayudado con la tarea de detención te hubiera enviado mi trabajo a tiempo―Volvió a argumentar Naruto.

―No me digas que sacaré una calificación baja por tus tonterías de detención―La voz de Sakura se escuchaba grave, Naruto juró por unos momentos que un aura tenebrosa se asomaba por su cuerpo.

―Hn, como si fuera a gastar mi tiempo en tus tonterías. Ya bastante tengo con los trabajos que compartimos en equipo; bastante condenado ya me siento aquí.

― ¿Qué intentas decir? ―La voz de Naruto se tornó un poco más amenazante.

―Y ese otro chico… suenan tan parecidos…―Pensaba Jiraiya mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Muchos recuerdos se agruparon de golpe en la mente de Jiraiya. Poco a poco sentía como le ardía la sangre.

―Digo que no cargare con inútiles a gratis―Sasuke volvía a hablar con desprecio.

Jiraiya se miró al espejo y sonrió para sí mismo. Si, definitivamente su ahijado le recordaba a alguien más cercano. Suspiró al volverse encontrar en esta situación, la ventaja era que esta vez sabía qué hacer.

― ¡Vuélvelo a repetir, imbe-

―Buenas noches chicos, ¿gustan algo de té?

Jiraiya había entrado en la imagen, apareció con una charola y tres tazas de té para los adolescentes. El viejo sonreía pues se había encontrado con la imagen que esperaba: una Sakura furiosa, un Sasuke con cara de amargado y un ahijado a punto de perder los estribos y comenzar una pelea.

―Oh, es muy considerado de su parte, pero no…

―Insisto―Dijo Jiraiya interrumpiendo a Sakura―Les servirá para terminar los deberes de hoy.

Jiraiya le alcanzó a cada uno una taza de té. La verdad es que ninguno parecía convencido y se miraban el uno al otro esperando que alguien dijera algo para romper el momento incómodo.

―¿Qué esperan? ¡Beban!

El trio trago saliva antes de probar el té, pegaron el primer sorbo y Jiraiya emitió una sonrisa.

―Pasen buenas noches, chicos―Dijo antes de retirarse.

Los chicos soltaron la taza en cuanto Jiraiya desapareció. Naruto fue el primero en hacer un gesto.

―Está bastante amargo―Decía Naruto como si hubiera chupado un limón.

―Sabe a pies―Sakura sacaba su lengua en forma de asco.

―Demasiado dulce…

Naruto y Sakura miraron a Sasuke confundidos. Sasuke dejo la taza sobre la mesa y comenzó a juntar sus cosas. Sakura secundo sus acciones, ya que pasaban más de las once de la noche.

Naruto se sintió un poco adormilado por lo que no presto ninguna atención a la conversación de sus amigos. Se concentró en despedirlos y dirigirse a su habitación. Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba sobre su cama a punto de ceder ante Morfeo.

Se llevó la mano a su garganta pues aún sentía la sensación del té de Jiraiya, pareciera que el sabor amargo se le esparcía por todo cuerpo. Y a pesar de tener dificultades para conciliar el sueño, durmió placenteramente.

.

No podía abrir los ojos; los parpados y el cuerpo lo pesaban, había algo extraño en el roce de las sabanas y en el hecho de que sentía más frío en las piernas y en los brazos de lo que normalmente experimentaba.

El frío definitivamente había sido el factor que le levanto, abrió los ojos lentamente hasta que la vista se ajustó a su normalidad, cuando de la nada la realidad le azotó: esta no era su habitación.

Se levantó de golpe y observo con detenimiento las cosas que le rodeaban: esa no era su mesita de noche, ni el color de sus paredes y definitivamente ese chiquero de escritorio no era el suyo.

Volvió a recorrer la habitación con la mirada en busca de una pista, cuando visualizó unos envases vacíos de ramen instantáneo.

― ¿Es un sueño o me dormí en la casa de Naruto y no lo recuerdo? ― Pensó.

Se llevó la mano a su cabeza mientras meditaba sobre la situación, cuando un hecho alarmante le impacto:

― ¿Pero qué demo—

Miró atentamente su mano percatándose que ese no era su tono de piel e instantáneamente le echo un vistazo a sus ropas no reconociendo ninguna de ellas. Volvió a llevar sus manos a su cabeza y recorrió su corto cabello cuando pegó un grito del susto.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―Dijo una mujer con cara de espanto entrando a la habitación.

"Naruto" se arrinconó en un lado de la cama, pues estaba demasiado impactado para articular cualquier palabra.

La mujer hizo una cara de pocos amigos: ―No empieces con tus tonterías tan temprano, Naruto―Le regañó―Ya levántate, ya es tarde para ir a la escuela y el desayuno ya está listo.

La mujer cerró la puerta de la habitación y fue cuando cayó en cuenta que esa era la madre de Naruto. Entonces… ¿ella también lo veía? ¿veía que era Naruto? ¿No fue una alucinación momentánea?

Se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente y se dirigió a un espejo que estaba colgado del otro lado de la habitación. Al encontrar su reflejo volvió a pegar un salto como si hubiera visto a la mismísima catrina a los ojos.

―No, no, no, no, no, no…―Repetía mientras tocaba su rostro sin poder creerlo.

― ¡NARUTO! El desayuno se te enfriará―Gritaba la madre de Naruto desde la cocina.

―Oh no…―Susurró por última vez.

Se dirigió a la cocina de puntitas como si el sigilo le ayudará a ocultarle a los padres de Naruto que se encontraba ahí. ¿Justamente hoy tenían que llegar de su viaje? Jodida suerte...

―Buenos días―Saludo el padre de Naruto después de soltar el periódico― ¿Tu padrino cuido bien de ti?

―Buenos días señor Uz…―Pero no termino la frase al notar lo raro que sonaba.

La madre de Naruto se volteó al escucharlo y alzó una ceja: ― ¿Señor?

"Naruto" palideció, sintió como le flaqueaban las piernas por unos momentos. Fue la carcajada de Minato la que le regresó a la realidad.

― ¿No me digas que te sientes como en una dictadura militar?

"Naruto" negó con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de la vergüenza.

― ¿No se te está haciendo tarde, Naruto? ―Decía Minato mientras revisaba su reloj de muñeca.

― ¿Huh? ¡Sí!

Pero se quedó pensante al no tener ni puta idea de donde era que Naruto guardaba su uniforme.

―Te acabo de lavar el uniforme, está sobre la secadora―Dijo Kushina al ver a su hijo parado y confundido.

―Gracias―Hizo una pequeña referencia antes de salir corriendo en busca del uniforme.

―Vaya… ¿no crees que actúa muy extraño?

Minato se encogió de hombros: ―Jiraiya dijo que se quedó tarde haciendo tarea con sus amigos. Quizás solo esta exhausto.

― ¿Tarea, eh? ―Decía Kushina tras soltar una risita.

.

Se colocaba rápidamente el uniforme de Naruto mientras trazaba algún plan en su mente para que todo volviera a la normalidad… pero la verdad es que no entendía que pasaba y lo mejor que se le ocurría era buscar su cuerpo y sacar a Naruto a golpes.

―Ya me voy―Anunció antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa -y que los padres de Naruto intentarán iniciar alguna conversación-.

Caminó tan rápido como pudo mientras intentaba borrar la imagen mental de la ropa interior de Naruto y trataba de convencerse de que esto era un mal sueño, no era una realidad, solo una pesadilla…

―Oye.

Un grito lejano le saco de sus pensamientos y se giró en busca de la ya conocida voz grave de Sasuke. Pero con lo que no contaba es que Sasuke ya se encontraba a su espalda.

―No sé qué jodidos hiciste, ¡pero será mejor que salgas de mi cuerpo de una buena vez, teme! ―Dijo mientras agarraba a "Naruto" por el cuello de su camisa.

―Espera, Sasuke-kun…― "Naruto" intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

"Sasuke" abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y soltó a "Naruto" del agarre: ― ¿Sasuke-kun?... espera, ¿Sakura-chan?

"Naruto" también abrió los ojos: ―¿Naruto?

"Naruto" apuntaba con su dedo índice a "Sasuke" incrédulamente, cuando una idea le causo un escalofrió.

―Entonces yo… mi cuerpo…

― ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?

Ambos se giraron a ver a "Sakura", quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

―Naruto tiene razón cuando dice que tengo una mirada tenebrosa―Pensó Sakura.

― ¿Teme? ―Pregunto "Sasuke".

―Supongo que tú eres el intruso que está dentro de mi cuerpo, Naruto― "Sakura" se acercó peligrosamente a "Sasuke" ―Será mejor que encuentres una manera de regresármelo.

― ¿Insinúas que estoy en esta situación porque quiero? ―"Sasuke" apretaba los puños.

―Debe de encantarte―"Sakura" arrugaba la nariz―Poder ser yo por un día debe de ser tu sueño hecho realidad.

―¿Qué estás diciendo, teme? ―"Sasuke" gruñía mientras se acercaba a "Sakura".

―Ya basta―"Naruto" se interpuso entre ambos para evitar una discusión―No es momento de iniciar peleas sino de buscar soluciones.

En esos momentos Sakura se percató de que su cuerpo real vestía el uniforme escolar. Las mejillas de "Naruto" comenzaron a arder y agachó su cabeza en un intento de ocultar su pena.

― ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?

―Y-yo… digo, Sasuke-kun… el trae puesto mi uniforme… y eso significa que…―Tan solo el rubor se intensifico en sus mejillas.

"Sasuke" dejo caer su quijada y las mejillas de "Sakura" también se sonrojaron intensivamente.

―Yo… no es lo que tú piensas… yo solo…―"Sakura" comenzó a balbucear.

―¡No es justo! ¿Sasuke puede ver a Sakura-chan en ropa interior y yo tengo que aguantar las miserias de Sasuke? ―"Sasuke" casi gritaba de la histeria.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de propiciarle un golpe a Naruto cuando recordó que en realidad dañaría a su verdadero cuerpo. De verdad que ésta si era una situación jodida.

―Alguien que posee unos calzoncillos de _Pikachu_ no está en posición de quejarse―dijo "Naruto".

El rostro entero de "Sasuke" se tornó carmesí.

― ¿De todos mis calzoncillos tenía que usar esos? ―Decía "Sasuke" mientras se pegaba en la cabeza.

―Oye idiota, ¡deja de agredirme! ―Le gritaba "Sakura" a "Sasuke".

"Sasuke" dejo de pegarse a sí mismo y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te da miedo que te tumbe tu última neurona?

― ¡Ya basta! ―Volvió a repetir "Naruto" ―De verdad tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de esto.

Los chicos se quedaron pensantes por unos segundos, cuando de la nada a "Sasuke" se le escapa una risita.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―Preguntó "Naruto" algo cansado del asunto.

"Sasuke" intento calmarse a sí mismo antes de volver a estallar entre carcajadas.

―Sasuke está usando falda―Dijo "Sasuke" entre risas.

― ¡Ahora sí que estás muerto, idiota! ―Dijo "Sakura" antes de echarse encima de "Sasuke"

―¡Espera! ―"Naruto" agarro entre brazos a "Sakura" porque ella sabía muy bien que poseía la fuerza para partir la cara de "Sasuke" ―Sasuke-kun, por favor no te agredas a ti mismo.

Sasuke se sentía pequeño e inofensivo. Sakura lo había logrado detener sin mucho esfuerzo. Así que opto por intentar relajarse -porque tampoco estaba muy convencido de golpear su propio rostro-.

―Y Naruto…―"Naruto" se giró en vista a "Sasuke" ―La próxima vez que vuelvas a decir algo así, te juro que iré a "castrarme" ―"Naruto" dijo esto simulando las comillas con sus dedos―voluntariamente.

Naruto trago saliva, pues jamás se había percatado de que poseyera una mirada y sonrisa psicópata.

―Está bien, Sakura-chan… pero por favor nunca vuelvas a mencionar eso―Decía "Sasuke" mientras intentaba despejar su mente de lo que consideraba el dolor más feo que existía.

―Muy bien―"Naruto" sonreía satisfecho.

―De verdad que Sakura tiene pensamientos macabros―Pensó Sasuke.

Después de unos segundos en los que Sakura meditaba que sería bueno hacer primero, llego a la temible conclusión inevitable de:

―Se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela…―Menciono "Naruto".

― ¿Iremos? ―Preguntó "Sasuke" ―Pensé que resolveríamos esto primero.

"Sakura" alzó una ceja, "Naruto" suspiró.

―No se olviden que tenemos que entregarle el trabajo a Kakashi-sensei―dijo "Naruto" ―Ustedes saben que es más difícil pasar sus materias que lo que sería regresar a nuestros cuerpos.

"Sasuke" y "Sakura" asintieron, estando completamente de acuerdo con "Naruto".

―Y, Sasuke-kun…―"Naruto" se giró hacía "Sakura" ―Evita hablar con Ino. Intenta estar a cada minuto con nosotros. No podemos dejar que los demás se percaten del problema.

―Pensé que le pediríamos ayuda a alguien―Dijo "Sasuke".

― ¿Acaso estás loco? ―Dijo "Sakura" ―Nos meterían al manicomio, idiota.

―Pues entonces no entiendo como jodidos quieren arreglar esta situación―"Sasuke" se cruzó de brazos―Además, todos se darán cuenta que hay algo malo con Sakura-chan cuando vean que hace la misma cara de malhumor que Sasuke, ¡de veras!.

"Naruto" volvió a pegar otro largo suspiro: ―Todos tenemos que actuar como normalmente lo haríamos. Y para que las cosas no se compliquen será mejor mantenernos unidos y tener el mínimo de interacción con los demás.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron estando de acuerdo con lo que decía Sakura; aunque por dentro, el miedo los carcomía a ambos, ya que Naruto tendría que estar pendiente de las clases pues Sasuke tiene uno de los promedios más altos del grupo. Y Sasuke, bueno Sasuke tendría que esforzarse el triple, porque esta demás mencionar que Sakura tiene el mejor promedio de la preparatoria entera.

―Y… ummm… ¿Naruto?

Naruto salió de su trance: ―Dime, Sakura-chan.

Las mejillas de "Naruto" volvían a estar sonrojadas, y la barbilla le temblaba un poco.

―La verdad… ya no me aguanto las ganas de ir al baño.

El rostro de "Sasuke" volvió a subir de tono e inclusive el rostro de Sakura estaba en un tono carmesí. El comentario de Sakura les había llegado por sorpresa y habían olvidado que tenían que enfrentarse a situaciones de ese estilo, habían olvidado que en algún punto del día tendrían que ir al baño y tomar una ducha…

―Ah… ¿quieres que te enseñe a ir al baño, Sakura-chan?

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, Sasuke interrumpió sobresaltándose:

― ¡No, de ninguna manera!, mi cuerpo no estará cerca de tu… de tu… ¡de ti! ―Decía "Sakura" mientas apuntaba a "Sasuke".

― ¿¡Y cómo quieres que Sakura aprenda a ir al baño, teme!?

Las mejillas de "Naruto" se habían encendido aún más: ―No hacen falta explicaciones gráficas, solo necesito detalles.

El silencio los invadió. Definitivamente no habría manera de evitar estas situaciones.

―Bueno, Sakura. Ahora que lo mencionas…―Dijo "Sakura" mientras desviaba su mirada.

―Oh…―Fue lo único que "Naruto" pudo articular.

Naruto jamás se había sentido tan alegre de no estar en la misma situación que Sasuke.

―Quizás tú me puedas explicar tu sistema y yo te explico el mío―Dijo "Naruto" entre risas nerviosas.

―De acuerdo―Decía "Sakura" mientras asentía.

El trío comenzó a caminar hacía la escuela. Todos iban dándose consejos de cómo comportarse y que era lo más apegado a su personalidad.

Sakura practicaba la caminata de Naruto. Naruto aprendía a hacer la cara de amargura de Sasuke y Sasuke no se adaptaba al cabello largo de Sakura -ni tampoco al color-.

― ¡Oh!, Sasuke-kun, es muy importante el cómo te sientas al momento de usar falda.

"Sasuke" miraba a "Sakura" con una sonrisa burlona. Sasuke juraba que quizás este era el momento más humillante de su vida.

―Antes de continuar con esto debemos de hacer un pacto―Mencionó "Naruto".

― ¿Y en qué va a consistir el pacto? ―Naruto no parecía entender la idea.

―Bueno, primero: no arruinar la vida ajena. ¡Por favor, no tomen decisiones sin consultar! No inicien peleas, traten a la gente como comúnmente es tratada, debemos de hacer un esfuerzo para que todo siga su normalidad―Dijo "Naruto".

― ¿Qué hay sobre las familias? ―Preguntó "Sakura".

―Tendremos que mantener un poco de distancia. Lo suficiente para no ser descubiertos y no levantar sospechas―Sugirió Sakura.

El trío se quedó pensante, pues definitivamente esto no sería nada fácil.

―Por cierto, Naruto, tus padres regresaron hoy.

― ¿¡Qué!?―Grito "Sasuke" demostrando su histeria―Ahora sí que estamos jodidos ¡De veras!.

Eso no sonaba nada bien, pero Sakura sabía que había algo de certeza en sus palabras.

―Creo que deberíamos estarnos informando de todo vía mensajes de texto―Sugirió Sasuke.

Naruto junto con Sakura asintieron y dijeron al unísono: ―De acuerdo.

El resto del camino la pasaron en silencio. Quizás meditaban sobre la situación, o quizás estaban aprendiendo a manejar el impacto. Sakura seguía rogando por despertar en cualquier momento de este sueño, inclusive se venía pellizcando así misma durante el camino, pero dolor era real. Todo era real. No era un sueño sino una triste realidad.

Naruto venía preocupado por cómo mantener la imagen de Sasuke. Ya bastante incomodo había sido el desayuno con su familia por la mañana -porque siempre desayunan a la misma hora- como para también pasar la noche con su intimidante familia.

Naruto no dejaba de tragar saliva y buscar la manera de dormir en otra parte esa noche, pero sería incorrecto decirle a Sakura si dormía junto a ella, bueno prácticamente sería junto a sí mismo, pero en realidad Sakura era él y… mejor no lo pensó demasiado y afrontaría la situación.

Sasuke pareciera ser el que tenía el mayor de los problemas: ¡ahora era una mujer! No tenía idea de cómo caminar correctamente, Sakura le explico cómo sentarse y ¡joder!, empezaría a admirar la valentía de las mujeres por usar faldas con este clima y este viento porque eso era tener ovarios señores, o-va-rios.

En definitivo, Sasuke tuvo la peor mañana de todas. Supo que algo no estaba bien cuando se empezó a incomodar por dormir boca abajo, sentía unos bultos que antes no estaban ahí… ustedes ya sabrán. Su cara fue un poema cuando descubrió que estaba en lo cierto: Sasuke literalmente tenía bultos en su pecho.

Y no solo eso, el cabello le fue bastante difícil de acomodar y no hubo momento más incómodo que cuando tuvo que ponerse el uniforme de Sakura. Sasuke jamás había visto a una mujer en ropa interior, bueno, no en carne y hueso…

Ni siquiera pudo mirar a los ojos a los padres de Sakura cuando salió de su habitación, así que optó por mentir y decir que quería llegar temprano a la escuela para evitar más momentos vergonzosos.

Llegaron a la preparatoria y ya estaban a unos minutos de iniciar las clases.

―Emm, bueno, yo me iré adelantando―Dijo "Sasuke" para dejar con su charla de enseñanza a "Naruto" y "Sakura".

―Sakura, antes de iniciar…― "Sakura" intentaba hablar lo más calmada posible―Creo que anoche comiste algo picante, o quizás eres alérgica a algo. Porque en la mañana sentí unos dolores en el vientre que se sentían como los mil demonios, pero no eran dolores estomacales, sino en el vientre, y también sentí un poco de dolor en los-

Pero la cara de "Naruto" distrajo a Sasuke de seguir con su consulta. Sasuke juraba que "Naruto" nunca se había visto tan blanco.

―Eh… ¿a qué fecha estamos hoy?

―Catorce.

Sakura pausó por unos momentos, pareciera algo aterrada. A Sasuke le empezó a molestar el silencio de Sakura.

―De verdad, lo siento mucho Sasuke. Pero creo que te llegará el periodo.

El rostro de "Sakura" no se comparaba con el momento en que se quedó en ropa interior, o cuando se probó la falda. No, nada de eso. No había comparación.

* * *

 **TADAAA ~~**

 **¡Después de tanto tiempo al fin regreso con un nuevo fic!**

 **La verdad espero leer sus opiniones, pues me pone un poco nerviosa pensar que no se entienden bien las escenas. ¡Por favor, cualquier duda o comentario sean libres de decirme!**

 **Por cierto, es 100% SasuSaku -as always- con leve NaruHina -as always-. Tengan paciencia pls, quizás estos primeros capítulos se sientan lentos, pero ya verán que valdrá la pena ;)**

 **¡Un saludo a todos y que pasen unas excelentes días y vacaciones! Yo me encargo de actualizar en cuanto pueda así que hasta entonces… ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Castigo Divino

"Sakura" parpadeo varias veces debido a la sorpresa. Quizás la verdadera Sakura había hecho mal los cálculos, porque… ¡vamos! La suerte de Sasuke no podía ser tan mierda, o bueno… si lo pensaba bien… los síntomas cuadraban perfectamente con el tema del periodo, y si mal no recordaba, Sakura había andado con una mala actitud desde ya hace casi un mes… Dios mío… "Sakura" sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos no pudiendo creer su situación, y si esto seguía siendo un mal sueño, este era el momento perfecto para despertar…

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... ¿Qué vas a hacer? ―Preguntó "Sakura".

― ¿Huh? ―"Naruto" alzó una ceja―¡Tienes que ponerte una toalla sanitaria de inmediato! Pero… oh no―"Naruto" se llevó una mano a su frente mostrando frustración―La última toalla que tenía en la mochila se la di a Hinata la semana pasada.

El rostro de "Sakura" se arrugó notoriamente: ― ¿Me estas jodiendo, verdad?

―Lo siento Sasuke-kun…―Murmuró "Naruto" en lo bajo―Tendrás que pedirle a Ino una toalla prestada, siempre guarda reservas en su casillero.

― ¿¡Estás loca!? ―Sasuke comenzaba a exaltarse aun cuando intentaba mantener el cuerpo de Sakura en un bajo perfil.

―Yo no puedo pedírselo Sasuke-kun, va a pensar que Naruto es un pervertido…

― ¡Pero Naruto **es** un pervertido!

―Sasuke-kun, Ino ahora es tu mejor amiga, ella no te va a negar su ayuda. Solo confía.

"Sakura" abría y cerraba su boca en busca de argumentos, pero al parecer no logró encontrar algo que pudiera contrarrestar los de la Sakura real. "Naruto" sonrió satisfecho.

―Bien, debo irme a clase―Dijo "Naruto" despidiéndose.

―Espera.

El rostro de "Sakura" estaba algo serio y un ligero rubor volvía a cubrir sus mejillas. Sakura se puso nerviosa de solo imaginarse a Sasuke con esos mismos gestos en su cuerpo real.

―Me podrías explicar cómo… colocarme esas toallas… ―"Sakura" susurraba lo más bajo que pudiese.

―No te preocupes―"Naruto" le dedicó una tierna sonrisa―Vienen con instrucciones, además, es pura lógica…―Sakura notó que Sasuke aún tenía cierto rostro de preocupación―Todo saldrá bien.

El tono de voz de "Naruto" era dulce, algo que los oídos de Sasuke jamás habían escuchado; mucho menos había visto una sonrisa tan cálida como la que le dedicaba en estos momentos. Sasuke no dejaba de preguntarse cómo demonios era posible que Sakura pudiera demostrar su ternura aun estando en el cuerpo de Naruto…

―Debo irme, pero Sasuke-kun, ¡debes de buscar a Ino, ya!

"Sakura" asintió y "Naruto" se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes. Sasuke tenía que emprender un camino que jamás se hubiera imaginado: Buscar a Ino Yamanaka para pedirle prestada una toalla sanitaria antes de que le llegará el periodo menstrual.

Algo bueno era que sabía la dirección del casillero de Yamanaka, ya que era un lugar que siempre evitaba. Sasuke pensaba que no era nada compatible con Ino, pues Ino era una persona que le encantaba el escándalo y el chisme, además de siempre hacer comentarios imprudentes y considerarse a sí misma la reina de la escuela. Definitivamente Sasuke no congeniaba con Ino.

Además, Ino solía tener una maña de colgarse del cuello de Sasuke, lo cual de verdad le ponía del malhumor, ¿acaso jamás le habían enseñado sobre el respeto al espacio personal?, por lo menos Yamanaka mostraría más respeto ahora que Sasuke se encontraba en el cuerpo de Sakura.

―Buenos días Ino―Saludaba "Sakura" con un tono neutral.

― ¡Sakura! ―Dijo Ino sorprendida―Dios mío mujer, me has tenido preocupada durante toda la noche, ¿por qué no respondías mis mensajes?

―Lo siento, salí exhausta de la casa de Naruto y me quedé dormida en cuanto llegué a casa―Esa fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió a Sasuke.

―Bueno, lo entiendo―Ino se encogió de hombros―Esos dos siempre te hacen batallar.

Sasuke notó un poco de desprecio en el último comentario de Ino, pero decidió ignorarlo por la extraña petición que estaba por hacerle:

―Ino…―Sasuke aún no podía creer lo que estaba por pedirle― ¿Me regalarías una toalla sanitaria?

―¿A poco ya son esos tiempos del mes? ―Ino suspiró―Joder Sakura, eso significa que ya casi me llega el período.

Sasuke se quedó un poco confundido, ¿acaso a las mujeres les llegaba en tiempos iguales…?

―Aquí tienes―Ino le extendía a "Sakura" la pequeña toalla―¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?

―Tengo que reunirme con mi equipo durante el almuerzo…

―Entonces te veo en el trabajo.

La campana escolar interrumpió la conversación de las chicas, Ino hizo un movimiento con la mano para despedirse de "Sakura" y Sasuke solo se quedó papaloteando.

.

―Te lo digo Sakura-chan, ¡es asombroso! ―Susurraba "Sasuke".

"Naruto" volvió a rodar los ojos: ―Naruto, has roto todas las reglas que establecimos hace menos de una hora. ¿Qué es lo que entiendes por mantener un perfil bajo?

―Todos han sido amables conmigo, me dieron los buenos días, las chicas se sonrojan cuando las miro, inclusive me dieron un espacio exclusivo para subir las escaleras, ¡es asombroso!

―Siento reventar tu burbuja Naruto, pero… ¡estás en el cuerpo de Sasuke! Todos esos son detalles para Sasuke, no para ti.

―Pero, Sakura-chan… ya que tengo que soportar estar en este cuerpo miserable, ¿qué no puedo disfrutarlo?

"Naruto" volvió a rodar los ojos por enésima vez: ―Solo cállate y actúa como Sasuke lo haría, ¿de acuerdo?

―Y hablando del rey de roma…

"Sakura" iba cruzando por el umbral de la puerta del salón. Captó muchas miradas porque caminaba un poco chistoso, además de que mantenía un rubor en sus mejillas, aunque, a decir verdad, traía una cara de pocos amigos.

― ¿Cómo te ha ido? ―Preguntó "Naruto" una vez que "Sakura" se sentó frente a él.

―Ni siquiera quiero hablar al respecto―Dijo "Sakura" en un tono de evidente molestia.

"Naruto" tragó saliva. "Sasuke" arqueo una ceja.

―Solo para que lo sepas, Sasuke no se ve tan tenebroso como tú normalmente te ves―Dijo "Sasuke" a "Naruto" en un intento de reconfortarle.

Sakura sentía ganas de estrangular a Naruto, pero sentiría remordimiento por lastimar el cuerpo de Sasuke, así que solo le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Las clases comenzaron y el trío se mostraba más silencioso de lo normal. A pesar de haber estado nerviosos durante las primeras horas, nadie llego a notar algo extraño en la atmosfera.

La hora del almuerzo se hizo presente y los tres amigos salieron volando del salón hasta encontrar un lugar en el patio de la preparatoria en el cual pudieran charlar y comer a gusto.

― ¿Qué tal si intercambiamos almuerzos? ―Sugirió "Naruto" una vez que todos parecían un poco disgustados con su comida.

El resto aceptó al unísono, y déjenme decir que era un cuadro extraño ya que Sasuke estaba comiendo lo que parecía ramen instantáneo frío de un bol de plástico, Naruto estaba comiendo dangos y Sakura comía ensalada de tomate, con exceso de tomate, por supuesto.

―Creo que deberíamos de comenzar por pensar en cómo es que pasó esto―Sugirió "Sakura" mientras masticaba su ensalada.

El trío se quedó dubitativo por unos momentos, no era como que se hubieran dado cuenta que sus almas cambiaron de cuerpos, simplemente era algo que había pasado y punto.

―Yo sólo sé que desperté en el cuarto de Sasuke―Dijo Naruto.

―Así que cambiamos de cuerpos mientras dormíamos… ― "Naruto" hacía muecas con su boca.

―A decir verdad, anoche me sentí exhausto y dormí profundamente. No pude haberme dado cuenta de nada―Decía "Sakura" pensante.

Otro silencio invadió el momento. Parecía que todos buscaban la respuesta, pero quizás la pregunta era demasiado bizarra. ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? ¿Cómo es que pedirían ayuda sin que los tacharan de dementes?

―Lo que sucede es que los tés que prepara mi padrino ayudan con el sueño―Explicó "Sasuke".

― ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Sabía asqueroso― "Naruto" hizo otra mueca de evidente disgusto.

―Fue el té más amargo que he probado, ¡de veras!

"Naruto" y "Sakura" observaron el cuerpo de "Sasuke" un poco extrañados, escuchar un 'de veras' salir de la boca de Sasuke era algo que jamás hubieran imaginado presenciar. Definitivamente no le quedaba a su tono de voz.

―No vuelvas a expresarte así. No usando mi cuerpo―"Sakura" le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

― ¿Y cómo es que tú puedes seguir haciendo esas miradas en el cuerpo de Sakura-chan? ―"Sasuke" le sacaba la lengua a "Sakura".

―No hagas eso, parezco un imbécil―Volvió a reclamar "Sakura" esta vez con un tono de voz más peligroso.

"Sasuke" ahogó una carcajada.

―Mejor parecer un imbécil que tener la misma cara de amargado de siempre.

"Sakura" estaba a punto de contrarrestar el argumento de "Sasuke", pero "Naruto" saltó inmediatamente a la escena.

―¡Espera! ¿Dijiste 'amargado'? ― "Naruto" parpadeo varias veces.

―Sería la palabra que mejor describe a Sasuke―"Sasuke" estaba con los brazos cruzados y "Sakura" jamás había fruncido el ceño por tanto tiempo.

―Sasuke-kun, ¿qué tal estuvo tu té?

―Demasiado dulce―Dijo "Sakura" en un intento de comprender lo que "Naruto" quería decir―Espera, no querrás insinuar que―

―Mi té me supo asqueroso― "Naruto" le interrumpió.

"Naruto" se giró a "Sakura" esperando a que terminará por procesar la información. "Sakura" ahogó un pequeño 'Oh…' y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente comprendiendo lo que la Sakura original quería decir. "Sasuke" solo mantenía una ceja alzada.

―Naruto―Llamó "Naruto" en un tono serio al Naruto original, el cual le dedicaba su máxima atención―Si te das cuenta, cada quien probó un sabor distinto. Ese sabor sería el cuerpo al cual estábamos destinados.

―Espera…―"Sasuke" parpadeaba constantemente. Pero tenía sentido: Naruto había probado un sabor amargo, como la actitud de Sasuke. Sasuke había probado un sabor dulce, como Sakura, y Sakura había probado…― ¿¡Piensas que soy asqueroso!? ―Reclamó con indignación.

― ¡Ese no es el punto! ―Dijo "Naruto" mientras pasaba las manos por su rostro de la frustración. "Sakura" también estaba al borde de los nervios.

―Naruto, tu padrino nos metió en esto―Dijo "Sakura" en un tono serio.

"Sasuke" parecía procesar todo lentamente, no porque no pudiera comprender lo del sabor de los tés. Sino porque no podía comprender porque Jiraiya haría algo como eso. ¿Qué era lo que ganaba o que era lo que quería demostrar?

―Naruto―Le llamó "Naruto" interrumpiendo sus pensamientos―Deberíamos de ir a visitar a tu padrino.

―Imposible―Respondió "Sasuke" al momento―Él está viajando en estos momentos.

― ¿¡Viajando!? ―Repitieron "Sakura" y "Naruto" al unísono.

"Sasuke" asintió aun en un estado de shock.

―Debe de existir alguna manera de contactarlo―Sugirió "Sakura".

―Podríamos llamarle―Dijo "Sasuke" encogiéndose de hombros.

"Naruto" suspiró: ― ¿Realmente creen que podamos resolver esto con una llamada?

Los tres volvieron a quedarse en silencio, un sentimiento de inseguridad y miedo invadió el ambiente.

―Es la única pista que tenemos y lo mejor que podemos hacer en estos momentos―Dijo "Sakura" al cabo de unos minutos.

"Sasuke" se giró hacía "Naruto": ―Sakura-chan, ¿trajiste mi celular contigo hoy?

"Naruto" asintió con tranquilidad y sacó el celular de su bolsillo. "Sasuke" lo tomó e inmediatamente contactó a Jiraiya realizando la llamada en altavoz.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, la tensión invadía al trío ya que sentían como sus almas pendían de un hilo, o en este caso, del padrino de Naruto.

―Pensé que ibas a tardar un poco más en llamarme―Fue lo primero que dijo Jiraiya al contestar.

―Así que realmente tú fuiste el causante de esto―Dijo "Sasuke" con desdén.

Jiraiya soltó una carcajada y dijo: ―Debo de admitir que te escuchas un poco más escalofriante con la voz del Uchiha menor.

El rostro de "Sasuke" se tornaba carmesí debido a la furia. Si algo había algo que le chocaba a Naruto era su constante comparación con Sasuke, quien ahora sonreía superficialmente desde el cuerpo de Sakura.

―Jiraiya-san, ¿Podría ayudarnos a revertir lo que sea que es esto? ―Pidió "Naruto" con esperanza.

―¡Oh!, ¡Hola Sakura-chan!, ¿Cómo te recibieron los Uzumaki? Kushina suele ser más escandalosa por las mañanas…

― ¡No estas ayudando, viejo pervertido! ―Reclamó "Sasuke".

―De seguro los tres tuvieron una interesante mañana, pero sobre todo Sasuke… ¿O debo decir 'Sakura'? ―Decía Jiraiya entre risas.

El rostro de "Sakura" también se tornaba carmesí, además de que parecía que murmuraba ciertas maldiciones que serían mejor omitir.

―Debo colgar―Dijo Jiraiya en un tono de urgencia.

― ¡Espere Jiraiya-san! ―Decía "Naruto" con un tono de desesperación―¡Debe de haber algo que nos pueda decir, algo que nos pueda ayudar…!

― ¿Alguna vez han escuchado la frase: "quien juzgue mi camino, le presto mis zapatos"?, bueno esos son ustedes, pero... literalmente ―Dijo Jiraiya entre risas antes de colgar la llamada.

Jiraiya había colgado; más que ayudado parecía haberse mofado y burlado de la situación.

― ¿Será un castigo? ―Dijo "Sasuke" entre susurros― ¿Un castigo divino?

―Tsk, no existe tal cosa Naruto―"Sakura" hablaba con evidente molestia.

―Parece que no tenemos alternativa―Decía "Naruto" mientras se levantaba―Tendremos que resolver esto por nuestra cuenta.

― ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-chan?

―Tendremos que investigar qué es lo que ocurrió, la verdad, lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos es buscar información en la biblioteca o leer― "Naruto" pegó un suspiro―Por ahora, tendremos que seguir con el plan original y aparentar que no hay nada fuera de lo normal.

"Sasuke" y "Sakura" asintieron no muy seguros de seguir con el plan, pero sin más que continuar con ello.

.

Al salir de clases el trío había quedado de continuar con el flujo de las actividades cotidianas, como siempre prometiendo que si algo parecía fuera de lo normal nadie estaba con derecho de actuar sin consultar.

Naruto caminaba hacía la casa de Sasuke pensando en que no batallaría en nada al momento de simular su vida. Tan solo llegaría a casa y se encerraría el resto de la noche en su habitación.

Entre todas las divagaciones que murmuraba Naruto, el recuerdo de sus padres surgió. Vaya suerte que tenía pues esta desgracia le había ocurrido después del regreso de sus padres. Y si no le fallan sus cálculos, tenía como cinco meses sin verlos. Claro, era agradable recibir la visita de su padrino, pero esas visitas eran inconstantes. Su padrino solía salir de viaje y al final solo podían compartir poco tiempo juntos.

Y aunque estaba agradecido porque su padrino le visitase, debía de admitir que a veces se sentía bastante solo. Sobre todo, al darse cuenta de que preparaba cena para solo una persona, o al momento de escuchar un eco en su hogar.

Tocó la puerta de la casa de los Uchiha con los nervios a flor de piel mientras trataba de imitar el rostro poco expresivo de Sasuke.

― ¡Sasuke-chan, bienvenido! ―Dijo la madre de Sasuke al abrir la puerta, "Sasuke" entró cuidadosamente a la casa― ¿Olvidaste tus llaves hoy?

―Hoy salí apurado―Dijo "Sasuke" tratando de hablar lo menos posible.

―Al menos te llevaste tu lonche―Decía la madre entre risas.

Naruto batallaba para controlar el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke, y ahora que lo pensaba: ¿cómo era Sasuke ante su familia?, no los menciona mucho, bueno, de vez en cuando menciona a su hermano mayor que se encuentra viajando, pero nada fuera de lo extraordinario.

Naruto comenzaba a entrar en crisis pues se le acababan los temas de conversación…

―Me iré a recostar, me duele la cabeza.

― ¿Huh? ¿No quieres que te prepare un té para eso?

"Sasuke" negó con la cabeza: ―Debe de ser falta de sueño…

Mikoto se mostró un poco confundida: ―De acuerdo. Cuando este la cena te lo haré saber.

"Sasuke" asintió y después murmuró un 'gracias'. Naruto pensaba que por el momento la había librado, a la vez que comenzaba por sentir una gran envidia por el Uchiha.

.

Sakura ya había enfrentado a los Uzumaki por la mañana, y sabía muy bien de la tradicional cena de sopa de fideo para celebrar su regreso. Así que había ideado un plan donde fingía dolor estomacal y se encerraba en la habitación de Naruto toda la noche, porque de ninguna manera se comería seis platos de ramen de una sentada.

Entró sigilosamente a la casa de los Uzumaki, pero sin mayor suerte fue descubierta por la madre de Naruto:

― ¡Bienvenido! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

La madre de Naruto tenía una sonrisa de felicidad genuina, tanto que Sakura se sentía culpable de quebrantar la armonía.

―Me fue bastante bien, pero me duele el estómago…. Creo que no podre cenar hoy―Decía mientras se acariciaba la barriga exageradamente.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―La madre de Naruto había palidecido― ¿¡Estás seguro!? ¿¡En noche de ramen!?

Sakura se sentía más que culpable de provocar esa reacción, por lo que tragó saliva y asintió levemente.

―Está bien, quizás estoy exagerando―Decía la madre de Naruto mientras se veía más tranquila―Siempre podemos cenar mañana, ¿verdad? Solo concéntrate en recuperarte.

―Gracias por comprender― "Naruto" caminó hacía su habitación, pero después de dudar unos segundos, retrocedió para darle un abrazo a su madre en muestra de agradecimiento. Dejando a una Kushina completamente sin habla.

.

Definitivamente Sasuke era quien peor la estaba pasando, para empezar, no podía ni caminar propiamente porque la toallita sanitaria le incomodaba al borde de hacerle pensar que llevaba puesto un pañal. Además, debía de ser extremadamente cuidadoso porque con cualquier viento la falda de Sakura se podía levantar y en definitivo no dejaría que nadie viera más de lo que debían.

Aparte de eso, durante el día experimentó emociones que jamás se le habían cruzado por la mente, por ejemplo: casi lloraba porque una soda se había atascado en la máquina expendedora, pero ¿¡quién llora por ese tipo de ridiculeces!? Y de vez en cuando sentía las ganas de querer asesinar a alguien brutalmente, tenía en mente a alguien como Naruto, pero dadas las circunstancias eso sería algo imposible por el momento.

Y aún más que eso, Sasuke se preguntaba: ¿¡cómo demonios le hacían las mujeres para aguantar esos dolores durante la escuela!? Tres veces le paso por su mente salir de la clase para recostarse en el piso del dolor, ¡tres veces!; ¡Joder! ¿cómo es que no les justifican a las mujeres faltar a la escuela por enfrentar estos dolores que, por cierto, son completamente inevitables?

Si generalmente el Uchiha poseía un humor de los mil demonios, ahora siendo mujer todo su malhumor se había multiplicado por tres. Ahora solo quería concentrarse en llegar a casa de Sakura a sufrir en un colchón.

―¡Bienvenida! ―Le saludó el padre de Sakura cuando se percató de que su hija iba entrando―Ino te acaba de llamar, pero dijo que hablaría contigo en el trabajo.

Sasuke se espantó al escuchar la palabra 'trabajo'. Ni loco trabajaría con esos dolores sobre su vientre.

―No creo ir a trabajar hoy―Sasuke se sentía un poco nervioso―Traigo muchos cólicos.

El padre de Sakura puso una cara de espanto, como si ya supiera de lo que se trataba.

―No te preocupes, yo hablaré con Tsunade―Dijo en un intento de calmar a su hija -quien la verdad estaba bastante tranquila-, ―Le diré a tu mamá que te prepare un té para el dolor y ahorita salgo a comprar tus pastillas.

"Sakura" alzó una ceja: ―Gracias.

―Solo recuéstate, ¿de acuerdo?

El papá de Sakura se adentró en la cocina y Sasuke aprovechó para dirigirse al cuarto de Sakura. La reacción del padre de Sakura le tomó por sorpresa, ¿acaso también le espantaba la actitud de Sakura durante estos días del mes? Y además… ¿mencionó algo sobre pastillas? ¿por qué nadie le dijo que todo tenía solución?

Parecía que Sasuke tenía que informarse sobre la menstruación en internet, y maldecía el momento en donde no presto atención al tema durante la escuela. De seguro y se habría salvado de muchos dolores.

― ¿Cómo le hace Sakura para estudiar, trabajar y seguir teniendo promedio de excelencia? ―Pensaba Sasuke mientras se tiraba en la cama de Sakura.

Sasuke ya sabía que Sakura trabajaba en la tienda de dangos junto a Ino, pero nunca le había pasado por la mente la carga que debía de ser las cuestiones académicas y las laborales, además de tener que lidiar con Naruto e inclusive con él mismo… Vivir en el mundo de Sakura sería más difícil de lo que creía.

Antes de que se le olvidará, le envió un mensaje de texto a Sakura avisándole que no iría a trabajar hoy, y al cabo de unos segundos, Sakura le respondió:

 _No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun. Era algo que yo misma te iba a sugerir._

Sasuke dirigió su mirada al techo, preguntándose por cuanto tiempo tendría que seguir viviendo esta pesadilla.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2017!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos, nada me pone más contenta que saber que les ha gustado la idea y que los hago sonreír :D**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Una Vida Que No Me Corresponde

Se acomodaba la falda aun en estado de negación, apenas había sobrevivido al primer día como mujer y contaba con suficientes experiencias traumáticas para desear haber intercambiado cuerpos con Naruto.

Acicalaba el largo cabello rosado con una expresión de obvio desagrado, le gustaba mucho el estilo de cabello de su amiga, pero jamás consideró los cuidados de una melena larga y lo molesto que es peinarlo; otro punto cual añadir a su lista de razones por las cual era bendito por nacer hombre.

Se miraba al espejo constantemente en busca de más aspectos de los cuales cuidar y como desde un principio, volvió acariciar el rostro de Sakura. Era suave y con pequeñas imperfecciones -la regla le provocaba la erupción de granos-, pero, al fin y al cabo, era un rostro adorable. Pasaba las yemas de los dedos levemente por lugares que nunca había visto tan de cerca, acarició ligeramente sus cejas, pasó su dedo anular por las bolsas bajo sus ojos pensando que eran la consecuencia de noches de desvelo y descendió hasta los labios rosados semi abiertos de Sakura. Se asustó al percatarse de su reacción e inconciencia y dio un salto hacia atrás, seguido de un escalofrío.

Culpó a las hormonas menstruales, agarró su mochila dispuesto a dirigirse a la escuela y olvidarse del asunto.

.

―Pensé que al levantarme todo regresaría a la normal―Decía Naruto desde el cuerpo de Sasuke, con un tono de decepción.

"Naruto" soltó un bufido: ―Deseaba lo mismo, pero hubiera sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Caminaban en silencio preocupados por volver a enfrentar un nuevo día dentro de un cuerpo que era ajeno a ellos. Tenían que vivir una vida que no les correspondía y nada les asustaba más que eso.

― ¿Crees que tenga solución? ―Soltó "Sasuke" desanimadamente, una cualidad muy poco propia de la verdadera persona dentro del cuerpo del Uchiha.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, temerosa por su propia respuesta. Se sintió un poco mareada al considerar la posibilidad de que esta situación fuera irreversible.

Naruto se percató de que había hecho a Sakura dudar con su pregunta, pero de momento, no había podido encontrar otro tema para hablar.

Continuaron caminando en silencio con los pensamientos más sacudidos que nunca, en cuanto llegaron a la escuela se miraron el uno al otro significando que era momento de comenzar el teatro; ambos se separaron para ir a su supuesto casillero.

De lado del casillero de Naruto, Sakura se encontró con Hinata, quien se puso más nerviosa de lo normal al saludarle.

―Buenos días, Hinata―"Naruto" sonreía casualmente.

―Naruto-kun…―Hinata hizo una reverencia entre murmullos.

"Naruto" miró a sus alrededores y después se volvió a dirigir a Hinata:

― ¿No has visto a Sakura hoy?

La mirada de Hinata cambió inmediatamente, gesto que no fue desapercibido por Sakura.

―N-no, lo siento…―Hinata desvió la mirada, "Naruto" elevó la ceja ante el cambio de Hinata.

―De acuerdo―"Naruto" cerraba su casillero―Nos vemos en clase.

Tras eso "Naruto" le sonrío por última vez y desapareció ante la vista de Hinata, dejando un aire de decepción en la ojiperla.

Sakura se dirigió a su casillero original, encontrándose con su versión malhumorada.

―¿Te sientes mejor? ―Preguntó al acercarse.

―Las pastillas han sido de ayuda―Respondía "Sakura" sin ánimo.

―Bien―"Naruto" soltó un suspiro―Aquí están las tareas que dejaron asignadas ayer.

Sasuke sintió vergüenza de olvidarse de los deberes de Sakura. Así que aceptó las tareas un poco dubitativo.

―Está bien―Dijo "Naruto" al ver el remordimiento en el rostro de "Sakura" ―No te encontrabas en condiciones de trabajar.

La campana de la escuela sonó, significando que era momento de empezar las clases. "Sakura" echó los deberes a su mochila y antes de marcharse dijo:

―¿Hablamos en el almuerzo?

―Sí, adelántate. Yo esperaré unos minutos para llegar tarde, así como Naruto suele hacerlo.

"Sakura" asintió y se marchó, a la vez que Sakura original se encontraba dentro de un ambiente nostálgico.

.

Las clases continuaron normales, el trío evitaba mantener demasiada comunicación con el fin de simular que todo estaba normal, a Sasuke le costaba no distraerse y participar continuamente en clases, a Sakura le costaba no levantar su mano para participar y no se le ocurría ningún chiste que Naruto pudiera hacer durante clases, y Naruto solo se cruzaba de brazos mientras pretendía entender lo que los profesores decían.

La campana del almuerzo fue un alivio para el trío, los tres se miraron para comunicarse de alguna manera telepática y acordar que se verían en el mismo punto que el día anterior.

"Naruto" y "Sasuke" abandonaron el salón de clases juntos, ya que era más común que esos dos estuvieran en constante contacto. "Sakura" se quedó organizando sus libros cuales a duras penas podían caber en su mochila.

―Oye, Sakura.

"Sakura" se giró a la puerta para saber de quien se trataba. Eran Ino y la hermana de Gaara, Temari, Sasuke no recordaba si era un año o dos mayor que ellos, pero si recordaba que al menos estaba en un grado más avanzado.

―¿Hoy si irás al trabajo, verdad? ―Preguntó Ino.

―Ummm…―Definitivamente Sasuke quería evitar situaciones donde estuviera solo con chicas -O Ino-, por lo que el rostro de Sakura se notaba un poco dudoso.

―Tsunade es comprensiva, pero no tanto. Yo no me arriesgaría, Sakura―Dijo Temari.

―Por supuesto que va a asistir―Defendió Ino―Es Sakura de la que estamos hablando.

Ino soltó una risita y Temari le acompañó.

―Aun no entiendo cómo puedes con tanta carga, Sakura―Decía Temari mientras le daba leves palmadas en la espalda a "Sakura".

―Es mera concentración―Fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir a Sasuke.

―Claro―Dijo Ino a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

Las chicas se despidieron de "Sakura", dejando a Sasuke libre para alcanzar a sus amigos. Con la presencia de ambas rubias sintió aún más temor por asistir al trabajo de Sakura, pero ahora se encontraba ante el dilema de que Sakura pudiera ser despedida si no volvía a presentarse a trabajar.

Definitivamente no quería perjudicar a su amiga, más tarde le pediría detalles sobre el trabajo.

―Llegas tarde, teme―Le acusó Naruto.

La ventaja de que Naruto no se encontrara en su cuerpo original era que no tenía que escuchar su irritante voz cada dos segundos, la gran desventaja era que tenía que escucharse a sí mismo decir las estupideces del rubio.

―Cierra la boca―"Sakura" se llevaba las manos a su sien.

―¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? ―Preguntó Sakura.

―Ino y Temari fueron a visitarme, digo, visitarte al salón de clases―"Sakura" batallaba para encontrar alguna posición reconfortante para sentarse en el césped.

―¿Huh?, eso sí es extraño―Sakura se quedó pensante.

―Ino nunca trama nada bueno―Decía Naruto entre bocados.

―En fin―Sasuke abría su bento después de acomodarse―Necesito detalles sobre tu trabajo.

Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, Sasuke continuaba comiendo desinteresadamente.

―¿De verdad planeas ir? ―Preguntaba Sakura perpleja.

"Sakura" miró a "Naruto" con una ligera molestia: ―Tenemos que comportarnos como normalmente lo haríamos, ¿recuerdas?

―Pero… Ino y Temari… ¿no es muy riesgoso?

―Es cierto teme, no creo que sea buena idea…

El trío tardó en ingerir sus almuerzos a la vez que pensaban en alternativas para evitar la comunicación social a toda costa. Pero el problema en el que se encontraban no parecía irreversible, no al menos en estos momentos.

―No tengo opción―Finalizó Sasuke. Sakura y Naruto mantenían miradas de angustia.

.

El día escolar al fin había terminado, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron discutiendo acerca de estrategias para evitar ser descubiertos por Ino y Temari, mientras que Naruto se adelantó para llegar a casa de Sasuke cuanto antes, pues era bastante exhausto pretender estar de mal pelo todo el día.

Intentó entrar a la casa sigilosamente, pero Mikoto, madre de Sasuke, le llamó desde la sala.

―¿Tuviste un buen día hoy? ―Preguntó Mikoto cuando vio a "Sasuke" asomarse a la sala.

―Estuvo decente―A Naruto se le complicaba formular frases que Sasuke pudiera decir.

Mikoto sonrío y le apuntó al asiento vacío que se encontraba a su lado en el sofá.

―Tienes que ver estas viejas fotos―Dijo entre risas.

"Sasuke" parpadeo varias veces y se acercó lentamente al lado de la pelinegra, alcanzando ver fotos que parecían los padres de Sasuke de jóvenes.

―¿Esos son…?

―Sí, Fugaku y yo―Mikoto sonrío ampliamente―Esa noche fue la graduación de la universidad de tu padre.

"Sasuke" terminó por sentarse al lado de Mikoto, Naruto nunca había visto de cerca al padre de Sasuke, pues este siempre se encontraba viajando o descansando en su habitación.

Mikoto dio vuelta a la página siguiente y le enseñó a "Sasuke" las fotos de su boda. Naruto no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pues las risas que se les escapaban a la madre de Sasuke eran genuinas, una felicidad que se contagiaba.

―Este es Itachi de bebé―Mikoto apuntaba con el dedo índice las fotos de un bebé pelinegro.

―Itachi…―Murmuró "Sasuke".

Naruto tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Itachi, sin embargo, había escuchado más acerca de él. Sasuke parecía estimar bastante a su hermano mayor, y tener una imagen mental de Itachi ayudaba a Naruto a seguir pretendiendo ser parte de la familia Uchiha.

―Debo de terminar de preparar la cena, pero puedes seguir viendo las fotos.

"Sasuke" asintió y Mikoto se esfumó directamente a la cocina. Naruto prosiguió viendo las viejas fotos familiares, sintiendo un poco de melancolía, y gracias a este sentimiento, se sentía complicado.

¿Cómo podría ser que extrañará a una familia que no le correspondía? El padre de Sasuke salía serio en todas las fotos, pero a pesar de eso, pareciera que quisiera proteger a su familia, pues en algunas fotos sale cuidando de los chicos, o abrazando en forma posesiva a su esposa.

En tanto a Itachi, Naruto tenía el presentimiento de que Itachi era un buen sujeto. En algunas fotos salía jugando con Sasuke, en sus ojos se reflejaba el cariño hacía su hermano menor, y por supuesto, jamás dejaba de sonreír.

Naruto comenzó a preguntarse el por qué Sasuke nunca habla acerca de su familia. ¿Cuál era el gran misterio tras los Uchiha? ¿Y por qué Sasuke ya no sonríe de esa manera?

Al encontrarse con una foto familiar de los cuatro, un nudo se formó en su estómago. ¿Qué era esto que sentía dentro de él?

.

Caminaba desganado al trabajo de Sakura. Pareciera que cada aspecto de la vida de la pelirosa representaba un desafío para él.

―Es bueno verte―Saludó Tsunade una vez que Sasuke entró al negocio de dangos.

―Buenas tardes―Dijo "Sakura" tras hacer una leve reverencia.

―Puedes comenzar por limpiar las ventanas―Tsunade apuntaba a productos de limpieza que se encontraban en un estante.

"Sakura" asintió y se dispuso a hacer lo que Tsunade le había pedido. Tsunade ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla, mantenía su cabeza agachada mientras estaba concentrada sacando cuentas.

―Hoy te enseñaré a usar la caja registradora―Hablaba Tsunade aun sin despegar la vista de sus cuentas―Aparentemente, esto es mucha tecnología para Ino―Vociferó.

―Claro―Respondió Sasuke desde fuera de la tienda.

Tsunade finalmente despegó su mirada y se percató de que "Sakura" portaba su uniforme escolar.

―¿Podrías cambiarte de ropas? No quisiera tener problemas con tu escuela por el hecho de que uses el uniforme mientras trabajas.

"Sakura" volvió a ingresar a la tienda de dangos dispuesta a irse a cambiar al baño, pero Tsunade seguía de cerca sus movimientos.

―Un segundo―"Sakura" se giró asustada por la repentina llamada de Tsunade― Acércate.

Ante la orden de Tsunade, Sasuke se acercó lentamente a la jefa de Sakura, la cual parecía examinarle con una intrigante atención.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ― Preguntó finalmente.

El corazón de "Sakura" latía fuertemente y sentía como la mirada penetrante de la rubia cautivaba su alma.

―Tu mirada ha cambiado―Tsunade se colocó a la altura de la pelirosa.

―Estoy comenzando a sentirme un poco agripada―Respondió "Sakura" al cabo de unos segundos.

Tsunade continuo por examinarla, pero al no encontrar nada alarmante ni fuera de lo común se terminó dando por vencida.

―Ahorita te daré algún tapabocas.

.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la casa de la familia Uzumaki se percató de un silencio fuera de lo común, al entrar a la cocina encontró una nota donde avisaban que regresarían tarde y que encargará la cena para tres.

Sakura suspiró, no tenía ganas de cenar comida rápida, por lo que optó en ir al mercado más cercano y comprar ingredientes para elaborar la cena ella misma.

Pensó en preparar alguna sopa de verduras, dado que los Uzumaki eran fanáticos de la sopa de fideos, probablemente les gustarán las sopas en general.

Inclusive se dio la tarea de comprar ingredientes para preparar un postre frío. Sakura sentía el deber de ganar el cariño de los padres de Naruto, pues desde que regresaron "Naruto" no ha pasado tiempo con ellos y quizás esta fuera una bonita forma de recompensarlo.

Una vez que regresó a la casa de los Uzumaki, se colocó un delantal y pasó toda la tarde preparando la cena.

―Llegamos a casa―Anunció Kushina desde la entrada.

―Bienvenidos―Respondió "Naruto" desde la cocina.

―Qué extraño…. Huele delicioso―Decía Kushina mientras se adentraba a la casa. Minato le siguió el paso.

Cuando los padres de Naruto se asomaron a la cocina encontraron a su hijo acomodando la mesa.

―Llegan a tiempo―"Naruto" sonrío al verlos.

―¿Qué… qué es esto? ―La madre de Naruto parecía tan sorprendida que se quedó sin habla.

Minato se aventuró a asomarse a la sopa que estaba terminando por cocinarse y se sorprendió al ver el contenido.

―¿Sopa… y no es de fideos?

―También prepare takoyaki para acompañar la sopa y un postre sorpresa―Sakura intentaba no emocionarse demasiado pero no podía evitar sonreír.

―Hijo, esto es sorprendente. Muchas gracias―Dijo Kushina finalmente.

Minato también esbozó una enorme sonrisa a la cual Sakura se sonrojó levemente. Los padres de Naruto tomaron asiento y Sakura le sirvió un tazón de sopa a cada uno y colocó el takoyaki en el medio para quien quisiera comer.

Una vez que los tres se sentaron, agradecieron por la comida y dieron el primer sorbo a la sopa, "Naruto" miraba con atención y cuando los padres de Naruto intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, Sakura sintió que había cumplido con su cometido.

―¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? ―Preguntó Kushina.

"Naruto" se atragantó un poco antes de responder: ―Copié la receta de televisión.

―Buen trabajo―Le felicitó Minato.

"Naruto" solo asintió. Sakura se lamentaba de que el verdadero Naruto no estuviera presente, le hubiera encantado ver a sus padres felices.

Minato debió haberse dado cuenta del cambio de expresión de Naruto, pues se inclinó hacia él y preguntó:

―¿Algún problema, hijo?

―No, en absoluto―Negó con su cabeza.

Sakura se sirvió más takoyaki en un intento de parecerse al Naruto original.

―¿Cómo han estado todos? ¿Has visitado a los Uchiha? ―Preguntó Kushina iniciando una nueva conversación.

―¿Uchiha? ¿Te refieres a Sasuke-kun? ―Dijo "Naruto" entre bocados.

Minato y Kushina pararon en seco e intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Sakura se dio cuenta de su error y después de casi atragantarse, quiso repararlo todo:

―Últimamente le llamo así… solo para molestarlo… ¡De veras!

―Oh―Kushina soltó unas risas que parecían de alivio más que de comedia―Es bueno que mantengas contacto con él.

"Naruto" volvió a asentir y cambio abruptamente el tema de la conversación. Minutos más tarde sacó el postre y volvió a evitar cualquier conversación referente a los Uchiha.

Cuando terminaron la cena, "Naruto" se ofreció a lavar los platos, los Uzumaki se dieron las 'buenas noches' y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para dormir.

Minato leía tranquilamente en su lado de la cama mientras Kushina daba vueltas por la habitación, era obvio que un pensamiento la perturbaba.

―Te lo digo, es gay―Decía completamente convencida―Siempre que le marco a su celular está en la casa de los Uchiha, con Sasuke. No pasa el rato con mujeres.

Minato parecía ignorar las murmuras de su esposa y daba gracias a Dios por el hecho de que era de noche y Naruto estaba a un cuarto de distancia. De no ser así, Kushina estaría gritando completamente exaltada y con un humor peor que la histeria.

―Desde que regresamos parece no gustarle tanto el ramen, tarda más en la ducha y se ducha con agua caliente… ¡caliente! ―Obviamente a Kushina le parecían razones convincentes―Y la otra noche estaba lavando su propia ropa y ahora también lava los platos.

―¿Y si solo maduró y ahora es más independiente?

―¿Bromeas? ―Kushina sonaba disgustada ante lo absurdo que se escuchaba su esposo.

―No le gusta Sasuke, solo comparten una buena amistad―Minato no despegaba su mirada del libro.

―¿Acaso conoces a los Uchiha? ―Kushina se sentó al lado de Minato inesperadamente, y lo miró con asombro―Todas las chicas en el instituto estaban enamoradas de Fugaku, y Mikoto… Mikoto literalmente recibía confesiones todos los días. Dios mío, esa chica era espectacular, era inteligente y tenía una hermosa sonrisa y―

―¿Estas segura que no eres tú la que estas enamorada de un Uchiha? ―Dijo Minato con un tono juguetón, Kushina le correspondió con un golpe en el pecho.

―No es el hecho de que sea gay―Kushina continuo después de un largo suspiro―No quiero que mi hijo no tenga la confianza de compartirme los aspectos importantes de su vida.

Kushina sonaba triste, Minato la rodeo con un abrazo y posó su mentón en el hombro de Kushina.

―Estoy más que seguro de que la situación no es así―Minato acariciaba el largo cabello de su esposa―Naruto te quiere, y cuando pase algo importante en su vida correrá a contártelo.

―¿Tu lo crees?

―Desde luego. Además, Jiraiya me comentó que hace poco le cayó mal en el estómago cierta marca de ramen, quizás por eso es que no ha comido tanto últimamente.

Kushina suspiró aliviada: ―Supongo que tiene sentido.

.

El turno de trabajo de Sakura ya casi terminaba. Sasuke se dedicó a limpiar todos los alrededores de Sakura y distraerse de las pláticas entre Ino y Temari. Tenía la teoría que entre más ocupará su mente, menos neuronas morirían de tanto escuchar las conversaciones de ambas.

―Y entonces, Sakura, ¿Cuál sería tu decisión final? ―Preguntó Temari con una sonrisa juguetona.

―¿Huh? No te presté atención.

―Estamos jugando a coger, casarte o matar. Tienes que decidir entre los hombres de tu grupo―Explicó Ino.

"Sakura" se quedó inmóvil, Sasuke no sabía que responder ante esta situación, solo se le ocurría mandar por un tubo a las rubias, pero no lograba pensar en que haría Sakura en este escenario.

―¿Entonces…?

―Solo no digas que te casarías con Sasuke, por favor―Ino rodaba sus ojos.

―¿Qué? ―Se le escapó a "Sakura". Sasuke sentía como el estómago de Sakura se encogía.

―Por favor Ino, como si tú nunca lo hubieras deseado―Temari soltó unas risitas.

―Claro, cuando tenía ocho años. Ya he madurado y además lo superé―Dijo Ino sintiéndose superior―Pero, Sakura…

Las dos rubias se volvieron a girar hacía la pelirosa, esperando una clara respuesta. El estómago de Sakura seguía encogiéndose y Sasuke lo único que quería hacer era largarse.

―Nunca lo he pensado―Soltó "Sakura".

Ino y Temari rodaron sus ojos, "Sakura" continúo limpiando sus alrededores, pero las chicas no dejarían que la conversación terminará ahí.

―Definitivamente yo mataría a Uchiha―Dijo Temari, "Sakura" giró su cabeza rápidamente hacía ella, Temari sonrió al notar que captaba la atención de la pelirosa.

―Hn, eso es absurdo―"Sakura" frunció el ceño.

―No podría aguantar su humor―Se explicó Temari―Mi personalidad con la suya chocaría constantemente.

Pero Ino se quedó un poco extrañada ante lo que dijo "Sakura".

―¿Tienes sentimientos hacía Sasuke, Sakura?

Sasuke dio gracias por el cubrebocas, ya que solo dejaba a la vista los ojos de Sakura y no podían ver lo fruncidos que se encontraban sus labios, estas preguntas le parecían absurdas. Además de que él no podía responder por los sentimientos de Sakura.

Las hormonas también lo tenían jodido, ahora era su corazón el que palpitaba lentamente y sentía sus manos un poco sudorosas.

―Solo pregunto porque creo que deberías abrirte a más posibilidades―Finalizó Ino.

"Sakura" alzó una ceja: ―¿A qué te refieres?

Ino se encogió de hombros: ―Nunca sabes cuando la vida te puede sorprender.

Temari asintió, parecía de acuerdo con Ino. Ambas chicas regresaron a sus trabajos para realizar el cierre del negocio.

"Sakura" se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. La conversación daba vueltas por la mente de Sasuke, las palabras de Ino fueron directas, pero a su vez eran ambiguas. ¿Podría significar que Sakura tuviera un pretendiente oculto?

¿Y ahora como él tendría que lidiar con esto?, sintió como si el pecho le ardiera y pensó que podría relajarse con un té, porque esas fastidiosas hormonas no lo dejaban concentrarse. O al menos eso quería pensar.

* * *

 **Disculpen por la tardanza, espero nunca volver a tardarme en actualizar un capítulo. No solo la escuela estuvo imposible, sino que también sufrí de un bloqueo de escritor muy feo, pero estoy trabajando en eso, porque son más mis ganas de compartir estas historias con ustedes a dejar que un bloqueo me gane y me deje inmóvil ante el teclado.**

 **Saludos y un abrazo.**


	4. Las Posibilidades

La tarde en el trabajo había sido exhausta, llegó a casa aun con dolores menstruales y estaba tan atrasado en tareas que no tuvo tiempo de recostarse en la cama de Sakura para aguantar el dolor. Las pastillas tardaban un poco en hacer efecto, pero el calor que sentía le ponía de malhumor, sin mencionar que seguía confundido por la conversación de Ino y Temari.

Después de despojarse de sus ropas y usar algo más cómodo, intentó terminar los deberes, pero su mente seguía en las palabras de Ino:

" _¿Tienes sentimientos hacia Sasuke, Sakura?"_

Sasuke negaba el escenario con su mente, vamos, eso no podía ser. Para empezar Sakura no tenía tiempo de tener sentimientos, todo el día se encontraba ocupada, hasta el periodo menstrual parece un estorbo en su vida. Además, solo eran amigos, solo se veían así, solo eso.

" _Creo que deberías de abrirte a más posibilidades."_

Obviamente Sakura no puede abrirse a posibilidades porque no tiene tiempo. ¡Vamos! La pobre apenas cuenta con un día de descanso. Y de seguro ese día lo pierde haciendo tareas, o pasando el rato con el y Naruto. Aparte, ¿cuáles posibilidades?, ¿existen posibilidades?, ¿qué son las posibilidades?, espera, sus pensamientos parecían orillarse a esquemas filosóficos en vez de la pregunta evidente. ¿Posibilidades = Pretendientes?

¿Quién podría ser su pretendiente? Si muchos hombres de su clase se encontraban intimidados por su inteligencia y su fuerza extraordinaria. ¿Rock Lee? ¡Ja, por favor! No tiene nada que ofrecerle a Sakura más que un estúpido corte de cabello.

ㅡPuras mentiras. ㅡMurmuró en lo bajo.

Ino solo quería jugar con la cabeza de Sakura. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Sasuke. No tenía caso reportarle la conversación a Sakura. Se sacudió los pensamientos a la vez que revolvía el cabello rosado de su amiga e hizo lo posible por terminar la tarea.

.

Naruto se levantaba con una pereza descomunal. Estar en el cuerpo de Sasuke era una maldición para el por el simple hecho de que tiene un récord impecable de puntualidad dentro de la escuela. Sin mencionar que Mikoto Uchiha era madrugadora y se escuchaban los que haceres del hogar desde temprano.

Le era difícil burlar a la madre de Sasuke, aparte que ella era el tipo de persona que se levanta de buen humor y pues… en el caso de Kushina Uzumaki no era exactamente lo mismo.

Y este día, el olor a café recién tostado invadía el hogar de los Uchiha. A Naruto le urgía salir de ahí cuanto antes, ya que el aroma a café le provocaba fuertes dolores de cabeza.

ㅡDebo irme. ㅡAvisaba "Sasuke" mientras corría por los pasillos de la casa de los Uchiha.

Mikoto, quien se encontraba en la cocina, se dirigió a su hijo lo más rápido posible:

ㅡSasuke-chan, no olvides-

ㅡSi, lo sé. ㅡInterrumpió "Sasuke" mientras se colocaba sus tenis para salir a la escuela. ㅡNos vemos.

Naruto corrió una cuadra para alejarse del aroma a café, en un intento de evitar el dolor de cabeza. Pero de momento su estómago ya se encontraba hecho un nudo.

Se recargó contra una pared mientras respiraba profundamente. Suerte para él, la bolsa del lonche recién hecho que la madre de Sasuke le había preparado olía bastante bien, por lo que le ayudó a contrarrestar el efecto del café.

ㅡ¿Cómo puede pensar que a Sasuke se le puede olvidar su almuerzo? Si hasta huele bastante bien. ㅡNaruto sonreía para sus adentros. La madre de Sasuke era bastante dulce, a diferencia de su hijo claro está.

.

Kushina Uzumaki arrastraba los pies por los pasillos de la residencia Uzumaki. No era una persona madrugadora. Las personas a su alrededor sabían que ella tiene un carácter bastante voluble, y no era buena idea tentar ese carácter durante las mañanas.

Tuvo el susto de su vida cuando pasó por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y se encontró a su hijo, Naruto, al lado de la cafetera, sirviéndose una taza de café.

Se recargó en el umbral del espanto, ¿¡Desde cuándo Naruto despierta tan temprano!?...un momento…

ㅡ¿C-café?

ㅡ¿Huh?

"Naruto" apenas se percató de su presencia y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

ㅡ¿Gustas una taza?

"Naruto" le extendía su propia taza. Kushina tardó unos instantes en analizar el escenario.

ㅡ¿Acaso sigo dormida? ㅡKushina murmuraba para sí misma.

"Naruto" alzó una ceja, no podía escuchar lo que decía Kushina. La peliroja volvió a recuperar la postura, y ordenó:

ㅡSólo vete a la escuela… toma dinero para el almuerzo.

"Naruto" seguía con la ceja arqueada, a la vez que sostenía su taza de café. Kushina se acercó a el y le quitó la taza de café. Sakura tenía bastante miedo como para replicar a la madre de Naruto, pero esa escena fue bastante rara.

Sin objetar agarró el dinero que Kushina previamente había dejado sobre la mesa y se disponía a irse, no sin antes volver a mirar el café que ella misma había hecho para volver a sentirse en casa. Pegó un suspiró y salió de la residencia de los Uzumaki con rumbo al colegio.

Minato entró a la cocina con el cabello aun húmedo debido al baño que previamente había tomado, pero al percatarse de que su esposa ya se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo café supo que algo raro pasaba.

ㅡ¿Qué hac-

ㅡDefinitivamente esta metido en algo. ㅡInterrumpió KushinaㅡEl preparó el café, ¡café! ㅡExclamó mientras pegaba otro sorbo.

Minato se mostró confundido, pero decidió seguirle el rollo a su esposa, a la vez que se servía su propia taza del café que Naruto supuestamente había hecho. Tomó un sorbo, y se sintió sorprendido.

ㅡY esta bueno. ㅡEnfatizó Minato.

Kushina asintió: ㅡAsí es.

Minato se sentó al lado de su esposa, quedándose en silencio mientras se perdía en la misma cuestión que Kushina. Ambos con un semblante serio, ambos con la mirada perdida pensando en un sinfín de posibilidades.

ㅡYo hice lo mismo. ㅡDijo Kushina.

ㅡ¿De qué hablas?

ㅡCuando empecé a salir contigo, hice lo mismo. Labores que nunca hacía en casa, para conseguir el permiso de mis padres y poderla pasar contigo.

El matrimonio ahora se miraba fijamente. Minato originalmente pensaba que su esposa exageraba, pero… ¿Naruto haciendo café? ¿a las siete de la mañana? Eso no cuadraba.

ㅡLlegaré al fondo de esto. ㅡDijo una Kushina determinada a la vez que se terminaba su café de un sorbo.

.

Sasuke ahora entendía porque el malhumor constante de Sakura. En primer lugar, bastante molesto es tener la menstruación, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con las miradas desaprobatorias de la madre de Sakura cuando no se acomoda bien el cabello o no se sentaba bien en la mesa. Pasaba el doble del tiempo frente al espejo intentando arreglarse sin tener ninguna dirección ni experiencia previa.

Otro momento frustrante era al caminar y encontrarse pasando al lado de hombres. Sasuke pensaba que el sufría lo mismo que las mujeres por el constante acoso femenino que recibía en la escuela, pero no, se sentía mas expuesto al caminar con falda, y las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres le ponían los nervios de punta. Aunque Sasuke sabía de ante mano que Sakura tenía una fuerza descomunal, no significaba que podía enfrentarse a una manada de hombres en caso de que este la atacara. Ahí entendió que su situación nada tenía que ver con el de las mujeres.

Pero lo que más, más extrañaba de ser hombre es: orinar parado.

Sakura le había advertido que jamás se sentara en el escusado de la escuela, por lo que tuvo que aprender una posición extraña para poder hacer del baño y encima traía la regla consigo.

ㅡ¿Por qué no me tocó el cuerpo de Naruto? ㅡPensaba para sí.

Era el tercer día en el cuerpo de Sakura, y el trío aun evitaba hablar con más personas, para Sasuke el intentar participar constantemente en clases era bastante agotador, y para Sakura, el aguantarse gritar las respuestas era angustiante.

La hora del almuerzo se hizo presente y los tres se escabulleron para volver a comer juntos.

ㅡUna parte de mi pensaba que este sería el último día. ㅡDijo Naruto desde el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sakura y Sasuke prosiguieron con su comida ignorando el comentario de Naruto. De alguna manera comenzaban a perder esperanzas.

ㅡNo me voy a acostumbrar a esta vida. ㅡDijo Sasuke.

"Naruto" alzó una ceja: ㅡ¿Insinúas algo sobre mi vida, Sasuke?

ㅡNo. Simplemente que es difícil ser mujer.

"Naruto" y "Sasuke" rompieron en carcajadas. Sasuke se sintió avergonzado por unos momentos.

ㅡAl menos algo estas aprendiendo, Sasuke-kun. ㅡDecía "Naruto" mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa.

ㅡHn.

ㅡSasuke, ayer tu madre sacó el viejo álbum de fotos Uchiha.

"Sakura" parecía extrañada.

ㅡEso es algo que sucede muy a la larga. ㅡMurmuró "Sakura" ㅡ¿Acaso se sentirá nostálgica? ㅡPensó para sí.

ㅡTienes una familia bonita. ㅡAdmitió "Sasuke" mientras rodaba los ojos.

ㅡPreferiría no hablar de eso. ㅡY así, Sasuke dio por terminado el tema.

La verdadera Sakura vio como Sasuke se sintió un poco incomodo con el tema, así que empezó otra conversación.

ㅡNaruto, ayer le preparé una cena a tus padres.

ㅡ¿Huh? ㅡ"Sasuke" se quedó impactado por unos minutos, eso era algo que jamás haría porque principalmente, no sabe cocinar. Pero al final de cuentas, le vio lo positivo ㅡ¡Eso es asombroso, Sakura-chan! De seguro quedaron impresionados, al fin notarán como he madurado.

ㅡPero si eso es algo que yo hice, no tuㅡDijo "Naruto" en un tono reclamable.

ㅡPero tu eres yo, ¿recuerdas? ㅡ"Sasuke" tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria.

La alarma de clases sonó antes de que Sakura pudiera replicar. Los chicos se levantaron del césped.

ㅡPor cierto Sasuke, ¿no hay nada que me quieras reportar? ㅡPreguntó "Naruto".

"Sakura" dudó por unos segundos: ㅡTu jefa ahora te puso en la caja registradora.

ㅡOh…ㅡSoltó "Naruto".

Mientras caminaban hacia el salón de clases, Sakura no paraba de pensar en como le daba un poco de vergüenza que su vida fuera tan monótona. Con ella todo era escuela, trabajo y tareas. Se preguntaba si Sasuke no terminaría enfadado de todo.

ㅡHola Sakura. ㅡSaludó Ino en los pasillosㅡ¡Nos vemos en el trabajo!

"Sakura" y "Naruto" se miraron al mismo tiempo.

ㅡ¿Irás? ㅡPreguntó "Naruto".

"Sakura" se encogió de hombros: ㅡAyer no estuvo tan mal.

"Naruto" tenía un rostro de preocupación, ni siquiera en su trabajo acontecía nada importante.

.

"Sakura" se dirigía a su trabajo con el pesar mas grande del mundo, definitivamente no quería volverse a involucrar en una conversación con Ino y Temari. Encima seguía pensando en las palabras que había dicho Ino, y se sentía -un poco- culpable de no habérselo mencionado a Sakura.

ㅡBuen día. ㅡSaludó al entrar al establecimiento.

ㅡBuen día Sakura. Hoy te toca de nuevo en la caja. ㅡDijo Tsunade.

"Sakura" asintió y se adentró a la tienda para cambiarse de ropas. Al regresar, Ino se encontraba acomodando cajas de dango en las vidrieras, Tsunade ya no se encontraba en la tienda.

ㅡOh, hola Sakura. ㅡDijo Ino.

ㅡHola.

Sasuke se acercó a ayudar Ino a terminar de acomodar las cajas.

ㅡRecuerda que hoy solo somos tu y yo, a Temari le toca descanso. Lo bueno que ayer me ayudó a adelantar algunos pedidos, por lo que ahorita regresaré a la cocina a seguir preparando dangos.

ㅡDe acuerdo.

Ino suspiró: ㅡLo bueno que mañana ya es viernes y es día feriado, ¿no?

ㅡEh…

ㅡSi, recuerdo verlo anotado en la cocina. ㅡDecía Ino mientras se estiraba. ㅡBien, si necesitas algo me llamas, frente de marquesina.

Ino se adentró a la tienda. Sasuke agradecía que no le parará la boca, sino, descubriría automáticamente que algo andaba mal. Tampoco no tenía idea de que se celebraba mañana, pero agradecía no tener que pasar otra tarde con Ino.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora y no llegaba ni un cliente a la tienda, cual era pequeña pero acogedora… quizás era porque los dangos estaban caros, y hablando de los dangos ¿sabrían bien?

"Sakura" suspiró. No había tanta actividad como esperaba, quizás el verdadero trabajo era el de preparar los dangos, pero si lo enviaban a la cocina el no sabría hacerlos… eso sería un gran problema, por lo que era una bendición que la jefa de Sakura le acomodara en la caja registradora.

ㅡEs casi como si supiera que no soy Sakura…ㅡPensó para sí.

El ruido de las campanillas que suenan cuando alguien entra por la puerta de la tienda regresó a Sasuke a la realidad. Por fin había llegado un cliente.

ㅡBienvenido. ㅡSaludó "Sakura" desde la caja registradora.

ㅡGracias.

El cliente se acerco a la vidriera y se inclinó a observar los dangos. Gracias a Dios que tenían letreros con nombre, sabor y precio, porque Sasuke no sabía ni un carajo sobre ellos. Además, que bastante batallaba con verse amigable, el servicio al cliente era como un reto para él y una cuestión que, al fin y al cabo, le serviría para el futuro.

ㅡEs difícil... ㅡDijo el cliente sin despegar la mirada de la vidrieraㅡAntes de irme de viaje estuve aquí y hay algo que no pude olvidar. ㅡDijo al reincorporarse.

"Sakura" alzó una ceja: ㅡQuizás podría darme una descripción para ayudarle a encontrar lo que busca.

El cliente soltó una risita.

ㅡCabello rosado y tiernos ojos jade.

"Sakura" palideció, jamás se esperó escuchar eso.

ㅡLa última vez tu me atendiste y desde entonces no sales de mi cabeza.

¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿qué es esto?, ¿cómo salgo de esto?, ¿qué se supone que debo responder?, todas esas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Sasuke.

ㅡVeo que te he sorprendido. ㅡSonrióㅡSé que todo lo que estas escuchando es totalmente fuera de lugar, sé que no nos conocemos, pero jamás me había sentido así hacia alguien más.

"Sakura" seguía en silencio, escuchando las palabras del sujeto y su sangre correr por su cuerpo.

Sasuke sentía que ahora todo se movía en cámara lenta, analizó al hombre de pies a cabeza, era como de la estatura de su cuerpo real, tez blanca y cabello rojizo levemente alborotado y ojos color ceniza.

ㅡ¿Lo- Lo he visto? ㅡPensaba Sasuke para sus adentros.

El sujeto la miraba a los ojos: ㅡ¿Podrías decir algo?

ㅡY-Yo no te conozco…ㅡFue lo único que se le ocurría a Sasuke en esos momentos.

ㅡ¿Huh? Bueno ahora si me siento avergonzado. ㅡDijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. ㅡNos presentamos aquel día que vine, ¿no lo recuerdas?

"Sakura" seguía en silencio. El tipo suspiró.

ㅡSupongo que de verdad no lo recuerdas. Mi nombre es Sasori… me dijiste que el tuyo es Sakura.

ㅡSasori…ㅡEse nombre de alguna manera resonaba dentro de la cabeza de Sasuke.

ㅡBueno, definitivamente esta ha sido la peor declaración de la historia. ㅡSasori volvió a suspirar ㅡAun así, me tienes lo suficientemente loco para insistirte que por favor salgas conmigo.

ㅡ … ¿Qué? ㅡSoltó "Sakura".

ㅡSí, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Sasori lanzó la pregunta de la nada, "Sakura" apretó sus puños y dijo:

ㅡNo.

Parecía que Sasori no se mostraba sorprendido.

ㅡNo podía esperar que dijeras que si después de no recordarmeㅡSasori se encogió de hombrosㅡEs una lástima que yo no haya causado el mismo impacto que tu causaste en mi… aún así… no me rendiré Sakura. ㅡSasori sonrío.

Este tipo comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta a Sasuke.

ㅡMe gustas bastante, y esperare el momento en el que quieras salir conmigo voluntariamente. ㅡSasori seguía sonriendo.

Que se joda el servicio al cliente. Sasuke le tumbaría los dientes a este sujeto aquí, ahora.

ㅡNos volveremos a ver muy pronto. ㅡDecía mientras se marchaba.

La mente de Sasuke no paraba de dar vueltas, estaba tan impactado que no pudo golpear al sujeto al instante. Que se vaya a la mierda su condición de mujer y todas las normas sociales, la sangre le hervía bastante y había una revolución dentro de su pecho.

ㅡ¿Pero que jodidos se cree? ㅡMurmuraba para sí.

No podía concebir como este tipo planeó llegar a la tienda e invitar a salir a Sakura como si nada. La sola idea sonaba ridícula. ¡Ni siquiera cejas de azotador se atrevería a tanto!

Los impulsos le ganaban a Sasuke, y las piernas de Sakura se adentraron a la tienda. Se quitó el uniforme laboral para volver a portar el escolar. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, y desde ahí gritó:

ㅡIno, debo irme, ahí te encargas de la caja.

Y salió casi corriendo mientras que Ino estallaba en reproches, joder, eso sería algo con lo que tendría que lidiar después.

Ya que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que Ino no la detectara, caminaba tan rápido como sus músculos se lo permitían. Lo curioso del caso es que Sasuke sentía que tenía sentimientos encontrados, ¿pero ¿cuáles?

No podía identificar exactamente porque hacia esto, espera, si podía… era porque fue acosado en el cuerpo de Sakura, eso es válido, ¿no?

Solo era eso, ¿verdad?

Lo que tampoco podía explicarse por completo, era porque sentía tantas ganas de gritarle a Sakura, o más bien, reclamarle. Pero también tiene sentido que sea solo porque el se encuentra en su cuerpo.

Si, es sólo eso.

Pero aún así, sus emociones sobrepasaron su razonamiento y sus acciones lo demostraron cuando empezó a sonar el timbre de la residencia Uzumaki desesperadamente.

.

Naruto había decidido que este día no iría directamente a la casa de los Uchiha después de la escuela. Más que nada ansiaba comer alguna comida que no llevará tomate.

Por otro lado, hasta el pudo notar la incomodidad de Sasuke cuando mencionó el álbum familiar de los Uchiha y honestamente, no sentía ganas de lidiar con ese tipo de asuntos en aquellos momentos.

Y el haber ido al puesto de ramen habitual hizo que se volviera a sentir como el Naruto normal, por unos minutos o más bien, por unos platillos, olvidó todo el problema en el que estaba metido y sólo sintió como era una tarde más en Ichiraku's.

ㅡVaya, tu apetito es muy parecido a uno de nuestros clientes favoritos. ㅡMencionó el cajero.

Naruto había olvidado por completo que estaba en el cuerpo de Sasuke, el solo arrasó con la comida.

ㅡApuesto que es un cliente muy agradable, y sobre todo guapo. Yo jamás llegaría a esos estándares. ㅡDecía mientras pagaba su cuenta.

El cajero solo lo veía un poco extrañado por sus palabras.

Caminaba perezosamente de regreso a la residencia Uchiha, tenía el estomago tan lleno que no se preocupaba por mantener la postura de Sasuke. Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa, solo quería desabrocharse el pantalón.

Al cruzar por el portón de la casa de Sasuke, se apresuró a buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta principal. Pero no contaba con que alguien le abriera la puerta.

ㅡLlegas tarde, Sasuke.

Naruto no reconoció la voz, pero al busca al dueño de esta se encontró con unos ojos negros posados en él. No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa, podía reconocerlo, era el sujeto de las fotos… el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

ㅡ¿Qué pasa? Te ves sorprendido. ㅡSonrióㅡ¿No me digas que olvidaste que hoy regresaríamos a casa?

ㅡ¿Regresaríamos? ㅡPensó Naruto. ¿Se refería a el y al papá de Sasuke?

¿Por qué no estaba enterado? ¿Por qué Sasuke no le advirtió?

ㅡMierda, ahora si estoy en aprietosㅡPensaba Naruto.

¿Cómo es que estaba pasando esto? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que el hermano mayor y el padre de Sasuke regresarán? Naruto extrañó su cuerpo más que nunca.

* * *

 **Lo único que tengo que decir es que sería incapaz de dejar un fic inconcluso *corazones*.**


End file.
